The Shiz dating diaries
by spiritwarrior27
Summary: When Fiyero and Boq start dating the thropp sisters, they meet up to discuss one another's love life with the Thropps. Almost like a diary. Little did they know, Elphaba Nessa, and Galinda are doing the same thing. Post popular, Shiz-era, and reallllly AU. Also includes Fiyeraba and Bessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This fanfic was adopted at the WICKED plot bunny adoption center (wickedlyhopepancake) and was originally written by MYVISIONISDYING. Does NOT belong to me! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: And so it begins

Fiyero glanced both ways, hands digging into the pockets of his navy blue SHIZ uniform. It was a cold February afternoon, and the new hotspot for students on campus was the Shiz café. No one would pass up the chance of getting a warm drink and chatting with friends, except for Elphaba, that is. She was almost always found in the library, either madly studying for a test or reading a faded novel cover to cover.

_Yep, that's my Fae,_ Fiyero chuckled. It had been one whole week since they had gotten together. Pretty strange, since he ended up running over her foot and becoming bitter enemies with her right at the start. Walking through the door, he glanced around at the tables filled with students. If this were pre-Elphaba, he'd be sitting with Avaric and the rest of the in-crowd. Happily, it was not. He _did_, however, see Boq sitting at a table alone, reading an assigned book for English. Seeing he was alone, Fiyero bought a pastry from the front counter and sat down by the munchkin. "So, how are you?" He asked. Boq looked up from his book at Fiyero.

"Okay I guess, since I finally got Avaric to stop harassing me." Boq answered. "He would NOT stop calling me Bic and making fun of my height. Sure, I may be three inches shorter than everybody else, but at least I'm not THREE FEET tall!"

"The only mystery now is how you did it. What on earth did you say to stubborn Avaric that made him finally shut up for once?"

"I guess the little man got picked on too much."

"Good. I don't know WHY I ever chose to talk to him at the beginning of the year. That man doesn't know ANYTHING outside of 'dance through life.'"

"Agreed."

After a long silence, Fiyero finally said "So you and Nessa, huh?" Earning him a sharp elbow from Boq. "Hey, I was just asking!"

"That was totally not unexpected at all." Boq replied sarcastically.

"Unexpected? How about you losing interest in Galinda lightning-fast? Now THAT was unexpected."

"A guy has his reasons."

"Still, it was pretty strange, considering how you used to fawn over her."

Boq glared at Fiyero menacingly, and then sighed. "Can we just get back to the Nessa question please?"

Fiyero decided to cut the man some slack. "Fine," he sighed "because I'm the noble type, I'll let it slide. Now spill."

"It's actually kind of nice." Boq said "I didn't believe it would happen myself. Though somehow, when I was in love with the blonde popular girl, I fell for the girl in the chair."

"What did you do when you found that out?"

"Well, for starters, I ended up losing interest in Galinda. I don't know how, I just did. Then slowly, I let Nessa know how I felt."

For a long time, it was like this. Hours passed by with Fiyero and Boq going back and forth about their newfound love life. When it was finally time to get back to the dorms, Fiyero finally said;

"This was kind of fun."

"Yeah, it was. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

…..

Up in Galinda and Elphaba's dorm room, Nessa had joined the girls for a night. She'd needed a break from rooming with the headmistress every night. As she put it, it was "pretty scary living in the same dorm with someone who determines your whole school life. Even though she isn't as bad as she seems."

Galinda had agreed with everything except the last part. In her world, Morrible was a scary, evil fish. Though everyone _knew _that Galinda tended to elaborate on such details.

After Nessa was settled in, Galinda _insisted _that she give Nessa a makeover. Elphie strived with a passion that Galinda skip the makeover, but Nessa was much more accepting of Galinda's makeup ideas than Elphaba EVER was. After Galinda's little "initiation makeover" the trio talked late into the night about random things. Somewhere in the middle of it all Galinda asked both girls "So how are your relationships going so far?"

"That's none of your business!"Elphaba snapped instantly "It's FINE."

"It's wonderful!" Nessa exclaimed excitedly.

"Nessa, if she had invited you here just to hear about your love life, I'd think you'd have a better night back with the headmistress."

Oh, Fabala, don't be silly! It's just an innocent question." Nessa replied.

"Really? I think you'd change your mind after staying half a week here. She asks the 'innocent question' three times a day."

"I do not!" Galinda huffed "I only ask _once _a day."

"It's still annoying though" Elphaba declared.

Galinda huffed "Huh! Kitty gonna go pout" she said, and then plopped down on her fluffy pink comforter.

Elphaba sighed. "Can that pout get any bigger?" She said sarcastically "Well, you can ask NESSA about her love life. Don't think I'm making any promises."

"Thank you Elphaba. I'm sure I can make my OWN decisions, thank you very much." Nessa said, and launched into a conversation with Galinda about guys. Elphaba sat there, bored to death, until finally she quietly joined the conversation, too.

After many hours, Galinda looked up at her fluorescent pink alarm clock, "Sweet Oz!"

She gasped "Its 11 o'clock! Nessa, you'll have to get back to Morrible! She's gonna kill us for keeping you out so late!"

"Its okay, Morrible let me stay with you guys overnight, since it's Friday night." Nessa explained "is it alright with you two?"

Elphaba smiled "Of course it's alright with us. Do you have everything to stay the night?"

"Yes." Nessa replied

"Well alright then! We should be getting to sleep anyways, even if it is a weekend." Elphaba said.

"You know, this was fun!" Galinda said "Just like we were writing in a diary!"

_In a way, it was._ Elphaba thought, _just like a diary. Was I really that willing to let my friend in?_

At that moment, the girls didn't realize that was what it would become: A diary. A diary about the Thropp girls dating someone, and the ups and downs that came with it. Oblivious to what the future had in store for them, the girls bid each other good night.

**There you go! Shiz dating diaries chapter 1! By the way, this belongs to myvisionisdying. I want to dodge as many bullets as possible while making this plot bunny into a fic. Also, this is really, really, AU. It's Shiz-era, post-popular, Morrible is NOT horrible in this fic, the animals have full rights in this fic, Doctor Dillamond is still here, Boq likes Nessa instead of Galinda, and now for the story about how Elphie and Yero came together in this story (since the whole lion cub thing didn't happen). They were bitter enemies, until one day Elphaba ran into Fiyero. AT THE LIBRARY. He wasn't reading, but skulking after Avaric had embarrassed fiyero in front of EVERYONE. Elphaba talked to him about this, he didn't call her a green bean, they had a moment and started to fall in love, then Elphaba was all "I'm not that girl." Then Galinda found out (because ELPHIE was skulking) got upset, cried, got over it, then she played matchmaker and got the two together. In some crazy way, she made it work. Ciao, everyone!**

**P.S. Sorry this was so fast paced. I have a hard time looking at stuff from a guy's point of view. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi-hi guys! Thanks for your support and love for the last chapter, I got 3 WHOLE REVIEWS within the 14 hours I had posted, and your prayers have been answered, my good friends! I'll admit this gave me trouble, but here it is! Your daily dose of Dating Diaries!**

The sun shone bright outside, and the chilly February air had warmed a little. Still, afternoons at the Shiz Coffee Bean were packed. Galinda, Nessa, and Elphaba decided to stop by for a quick cup of hot cocoa the next day. The little group chatted and giggled with one another about last night's antics ("I remember waking up to icing on my face. Have anything to say about _that_, Galinda?" Elphaba said, raising a suspicious eyebrow in Galinda's direction.)

They entered the coffee shop and spotted Boq and Fiyero sitting at a table together ("That's a first" Galinda said.) They made their way over to the table, ignoring the jeers from other students. "Hi Biq! Hi Fifi!" Galinda said cheerfully.

"It's BOQ." Nessa and Boq said in unison.

"Will you stop calling me Fifi, Galinda?" Fiyero said. "Sure, Fifi!" Galinda replied. Elphaba and Fiyero groaned. "Anyways, how are you two?" Elphaba said, changing the subject.

"Fine, how's the library, Fae?" Fiyero responded "You've been in there for the whole week!"

"Well, midterms are coming! It's important!"

"I know, you've been drilling me on it the entire time."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and smiled just a hint of a smile. "Whoa, Fae, are you smiling? Or is it just me?" Galinda joked.

"Can it, Glin." Elphaba said. Everyone laughed. "Well, she is right. Midterms are pretty important." Boq said.

"Slightly scary, too." Nessa said, clasping her hand in Boq's. As the group yakked on, Elphaba looked around at the friends sitting beside her. Never did she know that she would make friends in her life. To everyone except them, she was the green bean. Here, she had people who could look beneath her verdigris and see the person within. _Including one amazing boyfriend, _Elphaba thought.

**Sorry it's so short, everyone! I am having some trouble with ideas for this story, so review and tell what you would like to see next! And I WILL persevere! Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Elphie! Pay attention!"

"What?" Elphaba looked up from the book she'd just grabbed. It was her only escape from Galinda's chattering. Now that the Valentine's Day dance was coming, Galinda was going overboard with prepping Elphie. "Galinda, why do I even need to know this? I may not be going, anyways." Elphaba said.

"Fiyero is going to take you. You're a couple, it's like a rule." Galinda replied. "What if he doesn't want to go? You know he only went to dances during his dancing-through-life stage." Elphaba responded

"He might just have worries about asking you, that's all! You KNOW how nervous he was to ask you to be his girl."

"Yes, because he was only scared of what YOU would think. You do throw mean hissy fits."

Galinda tuck her tongue out and made her way over to her closet. She threw dresses and hats out on either side of her. "Hey! You almost clobbered me with a shoe!" Elphaba shouted.

"_Heels,_ Elphie, heels."

"Fine, heels. Happy now?"

"Yes." Galinda suddenly reemerged from her closet, holding a magnificent navy blue dress high above her head. "Here it is! My grandma gave it to me, she wore it when she was my age. I never wore it, I _hate_ wearing last year's clothes. Now I'm giving it to you. Go try it on!" Galinda shoved her friend into the bathroom to change. A couple minutes later, Elphie reemerged, wearing the dress. The glamorous strapless dress fit nicely on Elphaba, neatly showing off her figure. The beaded fabric sparkled in the light, and fit amazingly well with her green skin, showing it off beautifully. "Oh, Elphie, look at you. You're beautiful." Galinda said, twirling her friend around to the face of the mirror.

"Oh, Glin….. It's perfect. For once, you've actually got me excited about clothing. It's a vintage piece too!" Elphaba said breathlessly.

"I knew you'd love it! That's why I'm giving it to you." Galinda said.

"Really?" Elphie gasped "Thank you so much. You're a good friend." She and Glin buried each other in a hug.

**I am SOOOOO sorry I couldn't make it longer. Extremely long chapter promised for next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I gave you the SHORTEST chapter I've ever written for anything, so I'm making it up to you all in this chapter. The tone will be a bit more serious now, since I'm putting in some threads like Elphaba and Galinda dealing with bullies, but nothing drastic, and not so many quips as you saw in the first chapter. The quips made it harder. Also, I need to know what the maximum number of chapters you guys want, since this is a "rubber arm plot", which is a story that has no main problem/solution, and could go on forever. I don't want to cut you guys short, I hate good plots with short chapters, so speak out! Read if you dare….**

The rest of the week flew by, and things were mostly normal considering the oh so important dance. The two groups still talked to each other as a sort of diary, and Elphaba got asked to the dance by Fiyero, Nessa got asked by Boq, and Galinda freaked out at the sweetness of it all. Since she had no body to go with, Galinda threw herself into getting Elphaba and Nessa ready for the dance. For Nessa, she picked out a lavender empire waist dress with short puff sleeves that matched her silver slippers. You have to admit, Galinda knew how to find the perfect dress. Now the girls were chatting while Galinda touched up the girls' makeup.

"Galinda, even though you don't have a date, you can't just avoid it altogether!" Elphaba said.

"What about the dancing? I can't very well slow dance with myself! I'd look like a ninny!"

"Then just go over to the snack table! You don't need a guy to have a good time, you know."

"Fabala's right, maybe you could dance with us for a bit, also." Nessa piped up "If I could."

Suddenly, Elphaba perked up. She ran over to her shelf and started searching through her books.

"Elphie, what are you doing? This is no time for reading!" Galinda scolded.

Wordlessly, Elphaba found what she was looking for and returned to her bed, flipping through the pages. "Maybe…. You _could_ dance, Nessa."

"Fabala, that's impossible! For that to happen, I'd have to…." Nessa said as Elphaba started muttering a spell under her breath. Suddenly, Nessa screeched. "My feet! They feel like they're on fire!" Ruby sparks surrounded her slippers, turning them red. Abruptly, Nessa's feet shot out onto the floor, one after the other, until she finally stood upon her own. Elphaba looked triumphant, while Galinda stood there stunned.

"Elphie, WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I thought Nessa couldn't walk!"

Elphaba smiled, and held up the Grimmerie. "She can't." The page was open to the enchanting shoes spell.

"Oh my Oz, Fabala! Thank you so much! We should do it to my day to day shoes too! But first…." Nessa said. She went over to her wheelchair and sat down in it, then covered her legs with a blanket, hiding the shoes. "I'm going to surprise Boq!"

….

Over at Fiyero's dorm room, the two were similarly getting ready. There was only one problem: Boq couldn't dance.

"What do I do? I mean, I did okay last time, but I was lucky." Boq asked.

"Well, just go with the music. Let it tell you what to do. Don't think. Even if you fail, Nessa won't care. She'll think it's cute." Fiyero replied

"Speaking of which, we're late to pick them up!" Boq said.

….

When Galinda had glammed herself up, the boys knocked on the door as if on cue. "I'll get it!" Galinda said, bouncing to the door. On the other side, Fiyero and Boq stood smiling. "Ready to go?" Fiyero said, reaching a hand out toward Elphaba. "You coming, Nessa?" Boq asked. "Yep!" She replied, standing up from her chair and walking to Boq's side. The expression on his face was priceless, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Nessa! You can walk now? B-but how?" He exclaimed.

"Isn't it wonderful? Elphaba enchanted my shoes, so now I can finally walk and dance like everyone else!" Nessa said excitedly.

"Then, let's dance!" Boq said, picking her up and twirling her around. The happy group strode off to the Ozdust ballroom.

….

(A couple hours later)

The night was the best night of Elphaba's night, one she thought was never possible. Yet, there she was, dancing next to the boy she loved and her close friends, and her _walking _sister. Finally, things were turning out alright.

After many a dance, Elphaba decided to get a snack from the refreshment table. She grabbed a cookie and sat on the sidelines, looking all around her. Suddenly, Avaric popped up beside her. "You enjoying the party, green bean?" he sneered.

Elphaba inwardly groaned. Her night was going perfectly, now HE had to show up. She forced a smile, and replied "yes, very much. You?"

He grinned. "I will… right after I do this." Suddenly, Elphaba was drenched overhead by a bowl of punch. She glared up to see Avaric's cronies, sniggering over her current situation. Her dress, her beautiful dress, it was ruined. The whole dress was a red color, and she was drenched to the top of her head in punch. The ones who heard the drench gathered around the green girl and mocked her current situation.

Her night was ruined. Elphaba vowed to get back at Avaric, if it meant hurting him in the process, but all she cloud do was glare at the crowd that had accumulated, laughing and torturing Elphaba with insults. There was no way out, until a certain Winkie prince charged into the throng. Fiyero covered Elphaba with his jacket, and held her close as they escaped the horde of students.

"Elphaba, what happened? What did that worm do to you?!" He cried.

"It happened so fast… they attacked me from above with a bowl of punch. Oh, my dress… my night is ruined." She said, on the verge of tears.

"Fae, don't say that! Your night isn't ruined. No matter what, if you're soaked in punch, we're all here for you. You can still have a fun night."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just remember, we all love you. I love you." Fiyero said softly, looking into Elphaba's eyes. Elphaba smiled, and they went back to join the others, Yero's arm still around her.

When they came back, Galinda ran up to them and shrieked when she saw Elphaba. "Elphaba! What happened to your dress!?"

"Avaric, and a punch bowl." She answered.

Galinda thought for a moment. "Well then we'll just have to mess up our appearances! Who says you get to have all the fun?"

Galinda dumped a punch cup on her head, while Nessa put lipstick all over her face. Even Boq mussed up his hair!

"Par-ty! Let's dance!" Galinda yelled. The rest of the night was a new world of fun, as they all danced late into the night.

**My debt is repaid.**

**Elphaba: yeah, but why'd I have to be dumped in punch?**

**Me: Sorry, but how else would I do three pages of writing?**


	5. Chapter 5: Readers, help!

**Fanfictioners!**

**There is a bill that will be passed on March 16, 2014, called SOPA. It will mean the end to social networking such as YouTube and FANFICTION! A petition exists called STOP SOPA 2014 that will help our cause! Google stop sopa 2014 and click the white house petition link. Sign the petition, we need +30,000 more signatures! If you want to keep posting your stories on this site and share things with the world, sign the petition! This is our only hope!**

**Readers, I'm counting on you!**


End file.
